Walter White/Staffel 5
Nach Gus' Tod beseitigt Walter zuhause alle Spuren des Maiglöckchengifts und vom Basteln der Bombe. Dann fallen ihm die Überwachungskameras im Methlabor ein und ihm wird klar, dass die Aufzeichnungen von Gus' Laptop entfernt werden müssen, welches von der Polizei beschlagnahmt wurde. Zusammen mit Jesse und Mike besorgt Walter sich einen überaus starken Magneten, welchen sie in einem Kleinbus direkt an das Gebäude mit der Asservatenkammer heranfahren. Durch die Aktivierung des Magneten fliegt in der Kammer alles durcheinander und die Magnetkraft zerstört den Laptop. Walter befindet sich anschließend auf einem Höhenflug und macht zum einen Saul klar, dass er sich nicht von ihm als Klient feuern lasse, und zum anderen erklärt er Skyler, die ihm kurz zuvor gesagt hat, dass sie Angst vor ihm habe, auf herablassende Art, dass er ihr die Geschichte mit Ted vergebe. Als Jesse kurz davor ist, wegen der verschwundenen Rizin-Zigarette durchzudrehen, platziert Walter eine getarnte Ersatzzigarette in Jesses Haus und tut dann so, als habe er sie zufällig gefunden. Jesses darauf folgende Selbstvorwürfe nutzt Walter, um ihn wieder als Geschäftspartner an sich zu binden. Gemeinsam versuchen sie, Mike mit an Bord zu holen, welcher aber erst zustimmt, nachdem die DEA seine bisherigen Ersparnisse beschlagnahmt. Um nicht mehr Gefahr zu laufen, mit einem festen Methlabor entdeckt zu werden, führt Walter ein mobiles Labor ein, welches sie in Häusern errichten, die vorrübergehend wegen Termitenbefall evakuiert werden. Sie können dort zwar keine so großen Mengen produzieren, aber da sie in die eigene Tasche arbeiten, wird ihr jeweiliger Anteil größer. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Walter und Mike, als Mike jedem von ihnen eine große Summe abzieht, um damit die Leute zu schmieren, die noch unter Gus gearbeitet haben und nun Stillschweigen bewahren sollen. Walter verliert beinahe die Beherrschung, willigt aber schließlich ein, nachdem Jesse angeboten hat, Walters Anteil zu übernehmen. Skyler hält immer mehr Abstand zu Walt und wirkt auch an seinem Geburtstag sehr abwesend. Während Walter beim Familienessen darauf zu sprechen kommt, dass er vor genau einem Jahr seine Krebsdiagnose erhalten habe, lässt Skyler sich im Pool versinken, bis Walter hineinspringt und sie herausholt. Hank und Marie nehmen auf Skylers Wunsch hin die Kinder zu sich, und Skyler lässt Walter wissen, dass sie nur darauf warte, dass der Krebs zurückkommt. Indessen will sie die Kinder von seiner Kriminalität fernhalten. Am Abend zeigt Walter Skyler eine Uhr, die Jesse ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, und erklärt ihr, dass sie genauso wie Jesse irgendwann wieder Vernunft annehmen werde. Lydia schlägt Walter, Mike und Jesse vor, Methylamin aus einem Güterzug zu stehlen. Walter hält zunächst nichts davon, aber Jesse hat die Idee, das fehlende Methylamin mit Wasser zu ersetzen. Die drei engagieren ein paar Helfer und halten den Zug unter einem Vorwand in der Wüste an. Unbemerkt pumpen sie eine große Menge Methylamin aus dem Container ab. Walter lässt Jesse und Todd gefährlich lange auf bzw. unter dem Güterwagon, obwohl er von Mike mehrfach die Information bekommt, dass die Aktion abgebrochen werden muss. Walter aber bricht nicht ab, sondern wartet, bis die geplante Menge abgepumpt ist. Jesse und Todd wissen nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schweben, und am Ende fühlt Walter sich bestätigt, da auf den letzten Drücker noch alles geklappt hat. Allerdings wurden sie von einem Jungen beobachtet, welchen Todd kurzerhand vor Walters und Jesses Augen erschießt. Nach dieser Sache wollen sich Jesse und Mike aus dem Meth-Geschäft zurückziehen und ihren Anteil an Methylamin für je fünf Millionen verkaufen. Walter will davon nichts wissen und macht Jesse klar, dass seine Familie sich von ihm abgewandt hätte und sein Meth-Imperium nun das einzige sei, was ihm noch bliebe. Nach einigem Hin und Her sorgt er dafür, dass Mikes Kontaktmann Mikes Anteil für fünf Millionen kauft. Jesse aber will er an seiner Seite behalten. Als dieser ihn trotzdem verlässt, beginnt er, Todd im Labor anzulernen. Indessen muss Mike seine Flucht vorbereiten, da die DEA ihm auf den Fersen ist. An einem abgelegenen Treffpunkt verlangt Walter die Herausgabe der Namen von Gus‘ Leuten, die von Mike geschmiert wurden. Walter will diese Schmiergelder nicht weiter zahlen, und Mike kann sich denken, was Walter plant. Daher gibt er die Namen nicht raus. Walter rastet aus und schießt auf Mike. Schockiert über seine Tat versucht Walter vergeblich, sich bei dem sterbenden Mike zu entschuldigen. Walter macht ein Geschäft mit Lydia, nach dem diese sein blaues Meth nach Tschechien verkaufen darf. Dafür gibt sie ihm die Namen der Leute, die Schmiergeld bezogen. Walter beauftragt Todds Onkel und seine White Supremacy Gang, all diese neun Leute in den jeweiligen Gefängnissen innerhalb von zwei Minuten zu ermorden, bevor jemand was verraten kann. Der Plan läuft ohne Probleme ab und Walter produziert in Ruhe mit Todd mengenweise Meth, bis Skyler ihm irgendwann den Berg an Geld zeigt, den er verdient hat und den sie niemals durch die Autoreinigung waschen kann. Zudem fehlen ihr ihre Kinder. Als Walter dann noch erfährt, dass der Krebs zurück ist und er nur noch sechs Monate zu leben hat, fasst er den Entschluss, sich aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen. Bei einem Abendessen mit der Familie findet Hank im Badezimmer der Whites ein Buch von Gale Boetticher, das Walter achtlos auf der Toilette liegengelassen hatte. In dem Buch steht eine Widmung, durch die Hank klar wird, dass Walter Heisenberg ist. Auch Walter bemerkt bald, dass das Buch fehlt, und er kombiniert, dass Hank es gefunden haben muss. Er sucht Hank auf und Hank konfrontiert ihn, mit seiner Vermutung, dass er Heisenberg ist. Walter streitet zunächst alles ab, droht Hank dann aber unterschwellig, dass er bei seinen weiteren Schritten sehr vorsichtig sein soll. Anschließend lässt er sofort von Sauls Leuten seine Millionen aus dem Lagerraum holen und vergräbt diese in mehrere Fässer verteilt in der Wüste. Zuhause lässt Skyler ihn wissen, dass sie Hank nichts verraten habe und sie einigen sich darauf, erstmal stillzuhalten, da Hank keine Beweise hat. Gemeinsam mit Skyler erstellt Walter ein Video-Geständnis, das er Hank und Marie übergibt. Walter ist darauf zu sehen, wie er ein gewaltiges Lügengerüst darstellt, nach dem Hank der Boss des Meth-Imperiums ist. Walter flechtet soviele wahre Details ein, dass Hank damit verloren wäre, wenn das Video an die DEA ginge. Anschließend trifft Walter sich mit Saul und Jesse in der Wüste und macht ihnen klar, dass Jesse verschwinden müsse, zu seinem eigenen Besten. Jesse, der längst vermutet, dass Walter Mike ermordet hat, glaubt, dass Walter ihn auch ermorden werde, wenn er nicht spurt. Er wirft Walter vor, ihn immer nur manipuliert zu haben, damit er tut, was für Walter gut ist, nicht für ihn selbst. Walter umarmt ihn und versichert ihm, dass sein Verschwinden wirklich zu seinem Besten sei. Kurz darauf erfährt Walter jedoch von Saul, dass Jesse nun klargeworden ist, dass Walter hinter Brocks Vergiftung steckt. Walter wird klar, dass Jesse auf Rache aus ist und muss seine Familie in Schutz bringen. Dann versucht er, sich mit Jesse zu treffen, welcher aber mittlerweile mit Hank zusammenarbeitet und Walter nicht mehr traut. Walter gibt Todds Onkel den Auftrag, Jesse zu eliminieren. Es soll kurz und schmerzlos verlaufen. Um Jesse herauszulocken, sucht Walter Andrea und Brock auf und lässt Jesse dies wissen. Jesse ruft ihn jedoch kurz darauf an und droht ihm, seine gesamten Millionen zu verbrennen, wenn Walter nicht sofort zum Versteck des Geldes käme. Hinter diesem Anruf steckt Hank, der mit dem Geld den endgültigen Beweis für Walters Schuld hätte. Da aber keiner weiß, wo Walter das Geld versteckt hat, geht Walter in seiner Angst um das Geld in die Falle und führt Hank zum Versteck in der Wüste. Ihm wird klar, dass er reingelegt wurde, als er Jesse nicht an dem Ort, wo die Fässer vergraben sind vorfindet. Als kurz darauf Hank, Gomez und Jesse auftauchen, wird Walter klar, dass Jesse ihn verraten hat. Er gibt Todds Onkel Jack seine Koordinaten durch, pfeift ihn aber kurz darauf zurück und stellt sich Hank, der ihm sofort Handschellen anlegt. Walter beschimpft Jesse als Feigling, als Jack doch mit seinen Leuten auftaucht und eine Schießerei losbricht, die Walter nicht verhindern kann. Gomez wird erschossen, Jesse verschwindet und Walter versucht alles, um Jack davon abzubringen, Hank zu ermorden. Jack erschießt ihn trotzdem und macht Walter klar, dass er sich Walters gesamte Millionen unter den Nagel reißen werde. Todd überredet seinen Onkel, Walter eine der sieben Tonnen voller Geld zu lassen. Walter entdeckt, dass Jesse sich unter Hanks Auto versteckt hat und erinnert Jack daran, dass er noch den Auftrag auszuführen habe, Jesse zu töten. Walter verrät Jesses Versteck und Jack nimmt Jesse mit, um ihn vor der Exekution noch zu verhören. Walter lässt Jesse zum Abschied noch gehässig wissen, wie er Jane beim Sterben zugeschaut hat, obwohl er sie hätte retten können. Mit seiner letzten Tonne voller Geld macht Walter sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo es zum Eklat mit seiner Familie kommt. Walter Jr. ist mittlerweile eingeweiht und fordert eine Erklärung von seinem Vater. Dieser drängt die Familie, gemeinsam abzuhauen, aber Skyler wird klar, dass Hank tot sein muss und droht Walter mit einem Fleischermesser. Die beiden gehen aufeinander los und Walter Jr. geht dazwischen. Walter schnappt sich Holly und rast in seinem Wagen davon, während Skyler schreiend hinterher rennt. Bald aber schon merkt Walter, dass Holly ihre Mutter vermisst und bringt sie zur Feuerwehr, damit sie zu Skyler zurückkommt. Dann ruft er Skyler an, wissend, dass das Gespräch abgehört wird, und nimmt alle Schuld auf sich. Durch Saul wird Walter von dem Kontaktmann abgeholt, der ihm eine neue Identität verschaffen soll. Walter überlegt zwar noch, wie er sich an Jack rächen kann, lässt sich dann aber nach New Hampshire in eine abgelegene Hütte bringen, um eine Weile unterzutauchen. In den Monaten dort wird sein Krebs immer schlimmer. Nach einer Weile ruft er von einer Kneipe aus Walter Jr. an, um ihm etwas von dem Geld zukommen zu lassen. Sein Sohn macht ihm klar, dass er ihn hasst und sein Geld nicht haben will. Verzweifelt entscheidet sich Walter, sich der Polizei zu stellen. Macht dann aber neue Pläne, als er ein Interview mit Gretchen und Elliott Schwartz im Fernsehen sieht. Er holt sein Geld, etwas über neun Millionen, und bringt die Adresse der Schwartzens in Erfahrung. Dort lauert er ihnen auf und erpresst sie dazu, die neun Millionen zu waschen, indem sie ein Konto über diese Summe als ihre Spende an Walter Jr. zu dessen 18. Geburtstag einrichten. Da sie aufgrund ihrer früheren Verbindung zu Walt bereits viel größere Spenden an Drogenzentren gezahlt haben, werden sie damit kein Misstrauen erregen. Als Walter kurz darauf erfährt, dass Jesse noch lebt und Meth produziert, macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er kauft ein Maschinengewehr, holt das Rizin aus seinem Versteck und überrascht Lydia und Todd bei einem ihrer regelmäßigen Treffen, um ein Gespräch mit Jack zu vereinbaren. Dabei vergiftet er Lydia mit dem Rizin. Anschließend baut er eine Schießvorrichtung mit dem Maschinengewehr, welche sich durch eine Fernbedienung betätigen lässt. Danach besucht Walter Skyler, die ihm ein kurzes Gespräch gewährt. In diesem Gespräch gesteht Walter zum ersten Mal, dass er sein Drogenimperium tatsächlich nur für sich selber aufgebaut hat. Er hat die Zeit genossen, war erfolgreich und hat sich vor allen Dingen lebendig gefühlt. Er übergibt die Koordinaten, an denen Hanks und Gomez‘ Leichen vergraben sind, an Skyler, damit diese einen Deal mit der DEA aushandeln kann, um ungeschoren aus der Sache herauszukommen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Holly und Walter Jr. nimmt Walter Abschied von seiner Familie. Walter fährt zu Jacks Gelände, wo er sein Auto gezielt vor dem Clubhaus abstellt. Er bringt Jack dazu, ihm Jesse vorzuführen, um zu sehen, ob diese nun Partner sind. Als er den schwer misshandelten Jesse sieht, schützt er diesen und sich selber, als er mithilfe seiner Schießvorrichtung im Auto Jacks Leute abknallt. Er selber schießt Jack ins Gesicht, genauso wie dieser Hank ermordet hatte. Dann übergibt er Jesse die Pistole, damit dieser ihn erschießt. Jesse aber sieht, dass Walter bereits getroffen ist, und lehnt ab. Als Lydia anruft, um zu hören, ob man Walter beseitigt habe, lässt er sie wissen, dass sie sehr bald an ihrer Rizinvergiftung sterben werde. Draußen sehen Walter und Jesse einander noch einmal an und nicken sich schließlich beinahe unmerklich zu, bevor Jesse in die Freiheit fährt und Walter zum Sterben in das mobile Methlabor geht, welches er ursprünglich erschaffen hatte.